


masters of our own fate

by Caracalliope



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Music RPF, The Weeknd (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demon Wings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Abel likes to tell his lovers that he was banished from heaven for being too fucked up for it.





	masters of our own fate

Abel likes to tell his lovers that he was banished from heaven for being too fucked up for it. But the truth is that he began his existence outside of the pearly gates, not that you could see the pearls from the ivy.

He's something unreal and they all love it. They love it until they feel it, starting from their bones, the numbness he brings like a punishment. Then, he's got to move on to the next town.

She's branding herself as a real angel, and Abel would be willing to fall for it - crawl for it. Except. He's seen the brand on her shoulder, peeking out from under her torn white dress. She crawled out from the same pit as he did, or another one like it. She built her own damned self up with the same cloying gentleness.

It makes him spread his wings out, but he's never been a hunter. He'll circle her, and offer his numbness up like a gift, starting from her skin.

Abel has never been lucky, but maybe that will change. Maybe she'll spread her wings and mirror his mating dance.


End file.
